Pandora's Box
by iheartlaxc
Summary: Based off Pika-la-Cynique's Girls Next Door comic on dA. Starring Jareth & Sarah from Labyrinth, Erik & Christine from Phantom, along with a whole host of other crossovers Les Mis, Pirates, etc. More info in Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So, this is my very first fanfic ever! It's a fanfic of Girls Next Door, a comic by Pika-la-Cynique over on deviantART (.com/gallery/772068). Basically, Jareth (Labyrinth), Sarah (Labyrinth), Erik (Phantom of the Opera), Christine (Phantom of the Opera), Crowley (Good Omens), James Norrington (Pirates of the Caribbean), Inspector Javert (Les Misérables), etc are all living in one giant crossover 'verse of an apartment building. Sarah and Christine are share an apartment and go to the same university and Jareth and Erik are roommates. For the most part this is JarethxSarah, but there is some extra mischief thrown in. If at any point during the story you need further clarification (particularly if you've never read GND before), just PM me and I'll gladly explain it to you.

I already have the other chapters thus far up on dA here: .com/gallery/36203086

Hope you like it! Please review :)

* * *

"Sar, are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes! Why else would he be so desperate to hide it?" Sarah gestured wildly with her hands, while a perturbed Christine looked on. The blond leaned back into the couch cushion slightly as her excited roommate took on an evil expression. "Just you wait, Goblin King, your secret's not safe for long!"

"So, how exactly do you plan on getting it?"

"Well," Sarah paused in thought. "It was under his bed, so I guess I'll have to look for it when he's gone."

Christine blinked. "Sarah, you do realize that not only has Jareth probably moved that box by now, but has doubtless added numerous protection spells to it?"

"Of course I do," the brunette replied irritably. "But his magic and tricks didn't keep me from beating his Labyrinth, did they?"

The opera singer sighed. "Well, I don't think you can do this on your own… And I really don't think I should get involved."

Sarah thought for a moment. This was an obstacle she hadn't expected. Obviously, the goblins would be of no help at all, for fear of being bogged, and would likely leak to Jareth that she had asked any questions at all.

"I've got it!" She snapped. "I'm sure Erik will help me... After all, Jareth did jam up his piano keys with glitter yesterday."

"Oh-kay… I should just warn you though, Erik can be a little... extreme sometimes."

"Exactly."

Jumping onto the phone, Sarah punched in the boys' apartment number hastily. She tapped her fingers on the table as she listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" A deep voice came from the other side. Christine leaned in, trying to catch the words.

Sarah groaned. It was just her luck that the perv himself would pick up. She rubbed her temples, and reminded herself why exactly she was going through this.

A beat passed before Jareth realized. "Sarah? How wonderful of you to call! Calling upon my assistance, precious? You know, it would have much easier to just say 'I wish -'"

"Shut it, Jareth," she snapped. "I'm calling for Erik."

"Oh, that masked idiot?" His voice was filled with contempt. "What ever do you want with him?"

"Just give him the phone, Jareth." She hoped her voice dripped with every murderous impulse she was experiencing.

"Very well, then."

Some slight scuffling noises came through the phone, and muffled voices could be heard. At last, the noises ended, and Erik spoke into the phone. "Sarah?"

"Erik. Is Jareth still there?"

"...No. Why?"

Sarah breathed out. She could only hope Christine's tutor was reliable enough not to spill to his roommate about why Sarah had called him. "Look, Erik, I need a favor..."

Erik's voice suddenly became serious. She could picture the annoyed grimace that likely overtook his face. "I hope this is not the sort of favor that involves ensuring that that prancing, Christine-stealing Vicomte remains unharmed..."

"I assure you, Erik," she interrupted. "If that's what I wanted, I would just have Christine ask you."


	2. Chapter 2

A slim figure in an all-too-tight ninja catsuit tiptoed her way towards the staircase. She didn't want to go and wake up a certain glittery prat before she even got close to her target. As she reached the familiar apartment door, Sarah sighed softly. She could only hope that this would go better than last time.

Sarah tentatively placed her hand on the doorknob. She prayed inwardly that her masked partner-in-crime had remembered to leave it unlocked. To her relief, the door gave way as she turned the knob and pushed it open.

The apartment was silent, except for an unconscious Erik slung over the edge of his organ, sheets of music pressed messily against his cheek. Sarah considered going to wake him up, but then withdrew, as it would needlessly jeopardize her mission.

Creeping past the sleeping Opera Ghost, she made her way quietly down the hall towards Jareth's room. It hardly surprised her that a faint trail of glitter led up to the door. She stopped in front of the door and listened. She couldn't hear anything, so she opened the door slowly, wincing at its slight creaking, and looked around. No Goblin King to be found.

Upon making certain of this, Sarah threw caution to the wind and flicked on the lights. She made sure to close the curtains in case Jareth decided to fly through the window in his owl form. Erik had said Jareth was back in the Goblin City dealing with the goblins' complaints about some abrasive chickens but her last attempt at breaking into Jareth's room had taught her a lesson. Sarah knew Jareth had put up his own magical burglar alarms, so she could only hope that her "certain powers" proved just what His Majesty had always claimed they were.

Adrenaline pumping through her, she kneeled down by the bed and felt underneath, fingers searching for the smooth surface of the box. No box to be found. Groaning in frustration, she straightened up and looked around the room.

An idea came to her suddenly. "I wish…" She paused. It couldn't possibly work, could it? "I wish that the goblins would bring me the Goblin King's box, right now!" She took a breath, waiting expectantly for something to happen.

To her vast disappointment, nothing did. Sighing, she resorted to mortal means of finding the box. It would likely not be hidden in an obvious place like his bedside table or windowsill. She recalled that his closet was big enough to get lost in and entered the giant room slowly.

The strong smell of laundry detergent came from within the closet. Sarah stepped inside, poking around at Jareth's shirts. "Hmm…" At the back of the space, she noticed a little alcove filled with black leather gloves. To her dismay, upon picking up the first glove, a very familiar bracelet fell out. She should hardly have been surprised that he had stolen it. Those goblins were constantly breaking into her room, after all.

Sarah nearly jumped when she felt a box hidden beneath the gloves. Pulling it out, she examined it, scarcely able to believe she had found it. Her eyes scanned it for signs of fae tampering, but seeing nothing, set it down on the floor of the wardrobe and began to open it...

_Pop!_ The box suddenly disappeared from her hands, leaving a puff of glitter where it once sat. "Eurgh!" She had been close, so close. She sighed.

"Now, now Sarah, no need to get angry."

Sarah turned around slowly, knowing who would be standing at the doorway of the closet. Just as she had thought, Jareth smirked at her from his room, crystal in hand. Huffily, she exited the wardrobe and started walking towards the door.

"No delightfully infuriated insult-slinging or accusations? I'm rather surprised at you, precious."

Sarah's eyes narrowed as she stared at the exit. She wanted nothing more than to spin around and lash out at the Goblin King, but she refused to give him that satisfaction. Instead, she calmly turned around to look at him.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," Jareth said once she had turned. "Didn't you learn anything from the last time you broke into my room?" His eyes drifted over her, making her cross her arms defensively. "Though I must say I'm glad you retained the catsuit..."

"Shut up, Goblin King, before I am forced to wish for Mrs. Ogg and Greebo." Her eyes shot daggers at him.

Jareth's eyes widened slightly, then resumed their usual confident slant. "Unfortunately, love, I am in control of your wishes." He smiled at her, pointy teeth flashing. "So, what price to pay for breaking in again?"

"Fine, if you want to get all nothing for nothing tra-la-la, then I should punish _you_ for breaking into _my_ room all the time!"

He moved towards her, as if she hadn't said anything at all. "I'll let you off if you..."

"If I what?" Sarah asked warily.

The way Jareth smiled at her made her want to hit him. "Wear this to the residents' party tomorrow." A purple shirt appeared in his hands.

Sarah groaned. The shirt was a V-neck T-shirt and read in huge glittery letters, "GOBLIN QUEEN." She should've known it'd be another not-so-subtle proposal of some sort.

"Well?" Jareth held out the shirt. She angrily took it from him, her face red. As soon as she did, Jareth and his room disappeared. A glitter cloud enshrouded her, and when it dissipated, she was back in her room.

After recovering from shock, Sarah fisted the shirt in her hand. "I cannot believe this! Ugh, I am so going to get back at him..." She stormed out of her room and into the kitchen.

Christine looked up in surprise. Sarah was covered from head to toe in glitter and was clutching an equally glittery shirt in her hand. "Sarah, what -"

"That smirking, glittery fae pervert! _No power over me!_" Sarah stormed around the kitchen. Christine winced at all the glitter she was trailing everywhere, but said nothing. "Look at this!" Sarah exclaimed holding up the shirt. "I have to wear _this_ to the residents' party tomorrow!"

Christine stifled a simultaneous laugh and groan of sympathy. "Merde, Sarah. You're actually going to wear that?"

"Yes..." Sarah moaned, sitting down. "If I don't, I'll have to pay a 'price.'"

"Blackmail?"

"Sort of." The brunette sighed, moodily resting her chin on her hands. "It's just like Jareth to humiliate me like this."

"Well, I'm sure everyone will understand, I mean, we've been living here with Jareth too. Apart from Erik, of course, but that will be mainly due to the glitter."

This perked Sarah up somewhat. The corner of mouth lifted at the mention of Erik's humorous aversion to glitter. She giggled. "I can just picture his reaction when he sees it."

"Although I can't say I particularly like glitter myself, if it irks Erik, I can't wait for the party."

Meanwhile, Jareth laughed, twisting the crystal in his hand, Sarah's gleeful face still held in the orb.


	3. Chapter 3

_Crap, crap, crap, crap..._ Sarah let out a groan of frustration as she drove. The traffic on the way back from the university was horrendous, and she was already late for the party. Not only this, but she just knew Christine would be impatiently waiting for her, no doubt preparing a long and angry rant in French at that very moment.

A horn honked behind her, and she glanced up to see that the light was green. Punching the gas, she sped toward the building, swerving into the parking lot as quickly as she could. After parking, she ran up to the elevator, every second making her more agitated.

When she finally arrived in the apartment, all was silent. "Christine?"

"Is that you Sarah?" Christine's voice came from the bathroom door.

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry for being late."

"Oh, no problem." Christine opened the door, emerging in her outfit for the party. "I was just putting the finishing touches on."

"Okay, just a sec, I have to go change..." Without waiting for a response, Sarah made her way to her room and changed into the ugly shirt. "Well, guess I have no choice..."

Sighing, she joined Christine and they took the elevator down to the party. They knocked on the door and James answered.

"Oh, hello Christine, Sarah." He opened the door. "Come on in."

"Hello, James," Christine said cheerfully. "I hope we're not too late..."

"Of course not." James bowed his head slightly. "We're just bringing out snacks, if you're hungry."

"Thanks." Sarah was glad James hadn't noticed her shirt yet, despite how glittery it was. Or perhaps he was too polite to say anything about it.

As she walked into the room, all hope of no one noticing the obnoxious shirt disappeared. "Christine, Sarah!" Erik stood to greet them. He froze as he saw her shirt. "Um..."

Sarah's face burned. This was utterly mortifying. She crossed her arms over the shirt, but succeeded only in getting her arms glittery. "Uh, I hope you don't mind the glitter too much, Erik." Next to her, Christine giggled.

Erik had a slightly horrified expression on his face. "I..." He glanced between the shirt and Christine. "I trust it was not your choice, mademoiselle?"

"Oh hell no," Sarah said. "That damn goblin king..."

"Sarah?" She turned around slowly. Javert looked confused. Upon seeing the glittery letters, he paused. "Um, uh..." If possible, her face turned even redder.

"Wow, Sarah," Eponine's voice came from her left. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

"Yes." It could have been her imagination, but it seemed like everyone stopped and stared at her. "Jareth is a stalking, leering blackmailer who obviously has terrible taste in shirts..." Her face turned redder by the minute. "And he thinks that forcing me to wear this is some sort of..."

She didn't get to finish her embarrassed blabbering because the git himself walked in. "Sarah, love! You're looking _splendid_."

Her neighbors all gawked at her, except for Christine, Mr. Todd, and Mrs. Lovett. Sarah's eyes and face burned. She felt like the room was suffocating her.

"Such _delightful_ attire..."

At last, she couldn't stand the staring and Jareth's jeering any longer. With whatever dignity she had left, she slapped Jareth across the face and ran out the door. She didn't stop running until she was out of the apartment building.

After stopping for breath, she continued to sprint away. Jareth could just poof up in front of her, but that didn't matter. She turned back briefly and promptly crashed. "Aah!"

Miraculously, she didn't fall on the pavement because whatever she had crashed into cushioned her. That cushion groaned in pain. Sarah jumped up. "I'm so sorry!"

The man she had crashed into sat up slowly and Sarah helped him up. "It's fine," he said, rubbing his arm. "No harm done."

He looked up at her, and Sarah noticed he must have been a student because he was around the same age as her. He smiled politely and extended his hand.

"Name's Damon. What's yours?"

She took it hesitantly. Damon's bright blue eyes watched her as she shook his hand. She noticed his hand felt very cool, almost cold. She withdrew her hand after two firm shakes. "I'm Sarah. I'm guessing you go to uni too?"

"Yeah, I'm a history major."

"Really? What year are you?"

She watched as Damon ruffled his dark hair slightly. "Sophomore. Are you a freshman?"

"You got me." She shrugged. "Well… It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"You too," he smirked at her. "I'll… see you around, I guess."

"See you."

With that, Damon walked off, his leather jacket gleaming in the fading sunlight. Sarah watched him for a few moments before she turned back towards the apartment, thinking about the dark stranger she had just met.

As she entered the building she sighed. It was impossible _not_ to think about Damon's eyes. However, this dreamy state crashed and died when she entered the apartment. Christine was waiting there, looking worried and cleaning up some glitter. At the sight of the glitter, Sarah looked down at her shirt and her face burned in embarrassment.

"Sar?" Christine dropped her cleaning supplies and walked over to her roommate. "Where have you been?"

"I just needed some air." Sarah shrugged. "How'd the party go?"

Christine gave her a disapproving look. "Sarah, we looked everywhere for you. Erik thought maybe you were in danger, and Jareth…"

Sarah's sharp intake of breath at the mention of Jareth stopped her. Some unreadable emotion crossed her face. Slowly, she said, "I was _fine_…"

Seeing Sarah respond finally, Christine began again. "And Jareth was half about ready to send the entire Goblin Army out to look for you. It took Erik, James, _and_ Javert to restrain him."

"He couldn't just use those pervy crystal balls to find me?" Her voice dripped with antagonism.

"No," Christine shook her head. "He said that he thought that you had gotten caught by someone with power enough to block him from finding you."

"Oh." Sarah sat down on the couch and Christine joined her. "Well, I was completely safe. I just ran into this guy on accident and we were talking."

Christine blinked. "Sar, do you think that maybe that guy had something to do with it?"

"I don't know," Sarah shrugged. "It could've just been my 'certain powers' keeping Jareth away."

"Probably." Christine paused, stirring her tea. "So, who was the guy?"

Sarah looked up at her in surprise and her face relaxed into a smile. "His name's Damon. He's a sophomore majoring in history at uni."

"Oh, I don't think I've heard of him before. But I guess the history department is all the way across campus from the music building." Christine smiled. "What does he look like?"

"Chris!" Sarah glared at her roommate. "Is that _really_ all you care about?"

Christine laughed. "Well?"

"Well… He has dark hair, light blue eyes…"

"Is he cute?"

Now it was Sarah's turn to laugh. "Ooh, veering away from Raoul and Erik, are we?" Christine narrowed her eyes menacingly, causing Sarah to raise her hands in surrender. "He was… pretty cute, I guess."

"Just _pretty cute_?"

"Okay, fine, _very attractive_."

"There we go," Christine grinned. "I can't wait to see how Jareth'll react when he finds out."

"Psh, it's not as if we're dating. I just spoke to him for like, five minutes. Besides, that meddling Goblin King wouldn't dare try anything after tonight's fiasco."

"I guess." Christine yawned, dropping the conversation. "Well, I don't know about you, but I need some sleep after said fiasco…"

"Alright, good night, Chris."

"Good night, Sar…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I know this chapter is rather short (more like an interlude) but hey, it's the first chapter from Jareth's POV! Enjoy!

* * *

Jareth was furious. Despite what everyone else thought, he knew about this _Damon_that Sarah had met. After Sarah had finished speaking with the vampire, he had headed straight over to send the Goblin Army after the Sarah-stealer, only to be stopped by his annoying roommate, James Norrington, and that meddling Inspecteur.

He slammed his fist down on the apartment door in front of him, seething. The door opened so slowly and calmly he could have exploded.

"Yes?" Aziraphale poked his head out. "Jareth?" The angel blinked in surprise.

"I need to see Crowley, _now_."

Without a word, Az opened the door fully and Jareth stormed in. Crowley sat languidly on the couch, reading the newspaper with a smirk on his face. At Jareth's entrance, he looked up. "Well, if it isn't the Goblin King." He sighed. "I should have expected this."

"You should –" Jareth's face contorted angrily. "Crowley, you snake, you know perfectly well why I'm here."

Resignedly, Crowley placed his newspaper down on the coffee table in front of him and turned to face Jareth. "Of course I do. But don't expect me to comply."

"Oh, really?" Jareth resumed his usual stance of confidence. "If you really knew what I've come here for, then you would be quite willing to accept my request."

Crowley sighed again. "I am an agent of the devil. I do _not_ help fae royalty get revenge on angsty vampires simply because said vampire had the _gall_to speak to Sarah."

Jareth glared at him, but Crowley remained unfazed. "You got rid of that Edward chap but you won't do anything about this _Damon_?"

Now Crowley smiled at him. "I'm actually rather looking forward to seeing how this all plays out." His grin spread evilly. "Especially since it will make all those poor fangirls weep that poor Jareth is replaced by Damon Salvatore."

"Replaced?" Jareth's fists clenched. "What are you trying to say?"

"Simply that you don't stand a chance against the vampire, especially since that whole T-shirt incident and despite his personal fail field." Crowley gave Jareth another devilish smile. "Sarah won't be able _resist_his angst and brokenhearted story. It'll be like moth to flame."

"We'll see about that." With that, Jareth poofed out of the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

"There he is!" Christine pointed at the screen excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Right there!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Chris…" Sarah calmly moved her eyes to where Christine's finger jabbed towards the monitor. Sure enough, a half-lit, tiny square photo of Damon sat beneath the prima donna's fingertip. Slowly, Sarah moved the cursor over his picture and clicked on it.

"Wow, Facebook really _is _perfect for stalking. It's a good thing Erik and Jareth don't have accounts."

Sarah's fingers turned white as she clutched the mouse at the sound of Jareth's name. Ever since what the other residents had christened "the T-shirt incident," Sarah had been completely ignoring the Goblin King. Not that that had been all that hard; in fact, after just one attempt to speak to her (which was to harass her again), it seemed the fae had given up entirely.

"Don't you think, Sar?"

"W-what?" Sarah blinked in confusion and looked up at her roommate, who was staring at her strangely.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Christine put her hands on her hips. Sarah groaned inwardly, knowing that the soprano was gearing up to nag her like some mother hen… _Must banish all thoughts of chickens_, she mentally noted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't hear what you said."

Christine watched her suspiciously. "Are you sure? Because ever since the T-shirt incident, you –"

"_Drop it, Chris_." Sarah glared at the blonde. "I thought we were here to finally try Facebook stalking?"

To Sarah's immense relief, her roommate just sighed and observed her warily. "I suppose." Her face lit up again. "What are we waiting for? I want to see what he looks like!"

"Okay, just a sec…" Sarah bit her lip as the screen finally started loading. Both girls held their breath as a huge banner of Damon's face appeared across the top of the screen, casual smirk in place.

"Mon dieu, Sar," Christine breathed out. "He's… he's… _gorgeous_."

Sarah smiled smugly. "Thought you might say that."

"But, Sarah," Christine's expression of delight dissolved back into a frank stare. "Are you absolutely _sure _you don't just like him because you want to get back at G.K.?"

"What? _No_." Sarah gave a halfhearted laugh. "Jareth _wishes _he could even compare with Damon. He's beautiful, polite, charming…"

Christine held up her hands in defeat. "Alright, alright I get the picture, now stop before you get drool on the carpet."

Sarah laughed again, for real this time. "Now, let the _real_ stalking begin… Huh, never thought _we'd _be the ones saying that."

Their laughter echoed through the building.

* * *

Jareth sat perched in a tree, fuming as the sound of Sarah's laughter trailed past him on the wind. He couldn't believe this. "Asexual traitors" was right. Aziraphale had been about as helpful as Crowley, which was not helpful at all. One would have thought that the angel would be far more sympathetic to his (and, admittedly, the fangirls') plight.

He had been spying on the vampire all day in owl form, trying to gain an edge on him. All he knew was that Damon neither glittered nor burned in the sun because he had been continually distracted and chased off by a black crow swooping in beside him. It may have been paranoia but Jareth was sure that the crow hadn't been a real crow.

Suddenly, Jareth remembered something Crowley had said. His vampire enemy had a sob story. _I can use that. _Although the demon had said that the sob story would serve as a Sarah-magnet, Jareth was sure "angst and brokenhearted story" implied "dark secret." It was only a matter of finding out what exactly this dark secret was, aside from being a vampire, of course. He wondered if Sarah even knew her new interest was an immortal bloodsucker.

Jareth smiled widely, pointy teeth flashing. _I can_ definitely _use that._

Meanwhile, the two girls carried on their cyber-stalking, blissfully unaware of the scheming Goblin King outside their room.

"Well, he certainly doesn't have many male Facebook friends…" Sarah scanned Damon's friend list searchingly.

Christine giggled. "Jealous, Sar?"

Sarah snorted incredulously in reply. "As if. It's not like anyone actually _knows _all of their Facebook friends. Hey, look, he used to talk to this girl a lot a few years ago…"

"Elena Gilbert," Christine read aloud. "Never heard of her before." They both stared at the small photo of a dark Bulgarian girl smiling next to the name, trying to find a scrap of recognition.

"Me neither," Sarah said at last. "At least, I don't think so. Maybe Damon just knew her in high school."

"Probably." Christine shrugged. "Either way, if there's one thing his Facebook profile proves, it's that he certainly isn't a psycho and/or canonically dead failure like pretty much every other guy around here."

"Yeah…" Sarah sighed. She ran her fingertips over the edge of the keyboard in contemplation. Looking up at her roommate, she continued, "At least, as far as we know."

"Well," Christine began counting off on her fingers, going through her mental checklist. "He's not deformed, not rejected from society, so far not a stalker, not glittery…" She paused to continue her list silently. At last, she concluded, "Nope, seems normal to me."

Without warning, Sarah's green eyes widened and she jumped back to the computer. "We forgot to check his relationship status!"

Christine also leapt at the screen. "What? What is it?"

Sarah scrolled down the page as hastily as she could. "Let's see…" Her eyes moved over to the sidebar. _Relationship status: It's Complicated. _She sat back in disappointment. "Damn, it seems like everyone in the vicinity of this building's relationship status should be 'It's Complicated.'"

"How can that be?" Christine commandeered the mouse from the brunette. "It doesn't seem like he's even talked to anyone recently… Well, except for that Elena Gilbert girl, but surely, it can't be her since their last Facebook conversation was ages ago."

"Who is she, anyway?" Sarah satisfied herself by clicking on Elena's name. Elena's profile popped up on the screen and both leaned forward to get a better view.

What they saw surprised them. The enlarged profile picture showed the sultry beauty standing next to a sturdily built boy with sandy hair, both meticulously dressed as if for a high school prom or black-tie event.

Christine pointed at the boy with who they guessed to be Elena. "Is that her boyfriend? He's pretty cute."

"I don't know." Sarah clicked on the profile picture to enlarge it. Just as they had suspected, the girl was tagged as "Elena Gilbert." As for the boy…

"Stefan _Salvatore_?" Christine gasped. "As in… Damon's brother?"

"It could be his brother," Sarah agreed. "Brother or not, they're related."

"Oh." The soprano let out a sigh of relief that earned her a perturbing glare from her roommate. "Can you check _her _relationship status?"

Without another word, Sarah exited the picture and scanned the profile sidebar. _Relationship Status: In a Relationship with Stefan Salvatore._

"Ha!" Christine jumped up. "I knew it!"

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh. "I wonder how he and Damon are related? I mean, they don't exactly look similar…"

The blonde shrugged. "I guess the only way to find out is to check his profile." With that, she leaned forward, took the mouse and clicked on Stefan's name.

Christine and Sarah both eagerly looked through Stefan's profile for his family information. At last, they found it, Damon's name and picture with "brother" written underneath.

"Ah," Sarah said. "So he _is_ his brother."


End file.
